Je suis malade
by Alisha Horiraito
Summary: Une song-fic que j'avais dans la tête et que j'ai décidé de publier. Se passe après l'éclipse d'un an -j'ai toujours été nulle en résumé-


_Je ne rêve plus_

 _Je ne fume plus_

 _Je n'ai même plus, d'histoire_

Un an. Un an que tu avais cédé à tes pulsions, à tes sentiments. J'ai toujours cru que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, que tu m'embrasses sans retenue, que tu me souris, que tu me caresses de tes mains chaudes pour faire s'embraser mon corps, qui devient si fragile, si incontrôlable, dans tes bras puissants et musclés. Que nous puissions partager notre passion, secrètement. Que de temps à autres, nous disparaissions, juste le temps d'une nuit, pour s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Pour ne faire qu'un. M'endormir nue, contre toi, au chaud dans ton étreinte. Me sentir femme, me sentir protégée, en sécurité.

Me sentir aimée.

Pour me réveiller seule, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Dans les draps froids.

 _Je suis sale sans toi, je suis laide sans toi_

 _Comme une orpheline, dans un dortoir_

Oui, juste une orpheline dans un dortoir, attendant impatiemment que tu reviennes. Parfois des jours. Parfois des semaines.

Parfois des mois.

Et je suis censée vivre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Travailler, te fournir des informations par lacryma, et n'entendre que ta voix. Sans émotion.

 _Je n'ai plus envie, de vivre ma vie_

 _Ma vie cesse quand, tu pars_

 _Je n'ai plus de vie et même mon lit_

 _Se transforme en quai gare_

 _Quand tu t'en vas_

Je n'y arrive plus, mon cœur me fait mal, un peu plus, de jour en jour. Mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers toi. Et mon cœur se serre un peu plus, broyé dans l'étau de la passion. Je pensais que notre relation actuelle serait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, pour nous deux.

Mais je me suis trompée.

Les sentiments ont pris le dessus. Ma vie dépend désormais de toi, mon amour.

Mais tu es aveugle.

La distance me vide, de toute énergie, de toute envie. Ton absence rend ma vie fade. La nourriture n'est que poussière sans aucun goût, et me donne la nausée. Peut-être es-tu heureux ainsi ? Peut-être cette vie te convient-elle ? Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre. Alors je continue, je sourie, pour eux. Pour toi. Et pourtant...

 _Je suis malade, complètement malade_

 _Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir_

 _Et qu'elle me laissait seule avec, mon désespoir_

 _Je suis malade, parfaitement malade_

 _T'arrives on ne sait jamais quand_

 _Tu repars on ne sait jamais où_

 _Et ça va faire bientôt un an_

 _Que tu t'en fous_

Je t'aime, mon amour, malgré ça, malgré tout. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, sans toi je meurs, chaque jour un peu plus. C'est toi, qui a pris mon âme, ma vie, c'est toi qui a dérobé mon cœur. Sans toi je n'ai plus rien, je ne suis plus, juste une ombre. Peut-être est-ce un mal, d'être autant attachée à quelqu'un ?

 _Comme à un rocher, comme à un péché_

 _Je suis accrochée, à toi_

Est-ce un péché d'aimer ? Un péché qui me serre si douloureusement la poitrine, qui me dévore les entrailles, qui me consume, du plus profond de mon être.

Notre amour est-il un péché ?

Si non, pourquoi je souffre ? Et si oui, en quoi est-ce une faute ? Je cherche, désespérément, la réponse, je cherche, jour et nuit. Je me torture l'esprit, je n'en dors presque plus. Mais je continue de sourire, je continue de rire, je continue de me battre, je continue de respirer la joie de vivre. Je continue d'être heureuse. Pour eux; pour toi.

Si seulement tout ceci était vrai...

Mais tu ne le vois pas. Où peut-être refuses-tu de le voir ?

 _Je suis fatiguée, je suis épuisée_

 _De faire semblant d'être heureuse, quand ils sont là_

Ils pensent tous que je fais de plus en plus souvent des concoures de boisson pour m'amuser, mais je ne fais que trouver un prétexte pour noyer mon chagrin...

Les bouteilles vides font désormais office de décoration dans ma chambre. Je me soûle chaque soir, je mêle mes larmes à l'alcool, je tais la douleur de ma poitrine en me brûlant la gorge, je ne m'endors plus qu'en étant ivre morte. Et même avec le mal de crâne qui m'assaille au réveil, mes pensées dérivent vers toi. Encore et toujours.

 _Je bois toutes les nuits, mais tous les whiskies_

 _Pour moi, ont le même goût_

Je crois te voir partout, je crois entendre le son de ta voix à chaque seconde. Ce son qui m'a tans bercée lors de nos ébats, qui m'a tans rassurée la première fois. Qui m'a chuchotée mille mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille. Je crois faire allusion à toi dans chacune de mes phrases...

 _Et tous les bateaux portent ton drapeau_

 _Je ne sais plus où aller, tu es partout_

Peut-être que je deviens folle.

 _Je suis malade, complètement malade_

Combien de fois m'es-tu revenu, inconscient parce que tu as fait l'idiot ? Comme toujours. Comme maintenant.

 _Je verse mon sang dans ton corps_

Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais. Titania, la reine des fées... aux ailes brisées. Déchue. Détrônée.

 _Et je suis comme un oiseau mort_

Pendant que tu gardes les paupières closes, que tu me refuses tes yeux, ton regard -que j'ai tant attendu- le sourire aux lèvres. Paisiblement.

 _Quand toi tu dors !_

Non, je ne suis pas folle. Juste éteinte, mais comment pourrais-tu le voir ? Si tu gardes les yeux fermés.

 _Je suis malade, parfaitement malade_

 _Tu m'as privée de tous mes chants_

 _Tu m'as vidée de tous mes mots_

 _Pourtant, moi j'avais du talent, avant ta peau_

Je ne tiens plus, cette passion me détruit, mais je me tais. Pour te savoir heureux. Je ne veux pas être égoïste. J'aimerais tout arrêter, que tout redevienne comme avant. Que tu n'aies jamais cédé. Pas que je ne t'aime plus, non loin de là. Je t'aime trop. J'aurais préféré que le travail de Crime Sorcière soit terminé, avant de t'appartenir. Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je laisse la vie me quitter pour ne plus souffrir. Je lutte pour la garder, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Mais je me meurs quand même...

 _Cet amour me tue, et si ça continue_

 _Je crèverais seule, avec moi_

 _Près de ma radio, comme un gosse idiot_

 _Ecoutant ma propre voix, qui chantera_

Ma vie t'appartient, elle ne dépend que de toi. Tu es mon bourreau et mon sauveur, mon bonheur et mon malheur. Ma maladie et mon remède. Alors je désespère, de bientôt sourire sincèrement à nouveau.

 _Je suis malade, complètement malade_

 _Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir_

 _Et qu'elle me laissait seule avec mon désespoir_

Tu m'avais promis, que tu serais toujours là pour moi, que je ne serais jamais seule, tant que tu serais là. Tu m'avais promis que plus jamais tu ne me ferais de mal, que tu me rendrais heureuse, que tu me ferais sourire !

Menteur !

Je me sens si seule, je souffre tans, mon corps me fais mal, à chaque seconde, toujours plus de jours en jours !

 _Je suis malade_

 _C'est ça, je suis malade !_

Tu ne m'as pas rendu folle, tu m'as rendue malade, malade de toi, malade d'amour. Un amour trop fort pour qu'il ne puisse être supportable, si fort qu'il en devient douloureux. Et pour ça je te haie.

 _Tu m'as privée de tous mes chants_

 _Tu m'as vidée de tous mes mots_

Je ne vie plus que pour toi, mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi. Si vraiment il bat.

 _Et j'ai le cœur complètement malade_

 _Cerné de barricades_

Pourquoi crois-tu que je porte une armure ? L'amour que j'ai pour toi me fais tellement mal, que j'en suis devenue plus vulnérable, et faible qu'un insecte. Ce muscle me déchire la poitrine à chaque battement, battement qu'il fait pour toi ! Alors ouvre les yeux et écoute moi !

 _T'entend_

Tu m'as détruite, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, je ne sais même plus si je suis vivante ou non. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime à en mourir. Je t'aime d'une passion dévorante, sans fin, que je ne peux plus la contenir, la supporter. C'est toi qui m'as rendue comme ça, mais tu ne le vois pas.

Mon amour ouvre les yeux, et vois ce que tu as fait de moi, ce que je suis maintenant.

 _Je suis malade..._


End file.
